Various means for realizing color reproduction desired by users have been devised for digital cameras. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-238222 discloses a digital camera which internally holds in advance a plurality of color processing parameters corresponding to a plurality of operation modes, makes a user select one of the operation modes, and performs color processing of photographed image data by using color processing parameters corresponding to the selected operation mode.
In the above digital camera, however, the user can select only color processing parameters corresponding to a given operation mode which are prepared in advance, and hence cannot realize color reproduction by freely setting color processing parameters.
The digital camera internally holds a plurality of image processing parameters in advance, and performs image processing such as color processing of a photographed image by using image processing parameters corresponding to the mode selected by the user. In other words, the user can only set image processing for the digital camera in accordance with a prepared mode, and cannot realize desired color reproduction. In addition, a method of obtaining image processing conditions for a digital camera from a patch photography result (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-355586 (US AA2003112334)).